Spring Awakening
by Unraveling Angel
Summary: When the Glee club decides to put on a spring musical they realize they need to open the club to new members but changing their already suffering group dynamic might make it harder than they thought. Will they be able to pull it off or be forced to admit?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I have found my inspiration. So I am re-uploading the first chapter/the prologue. Instead of this taking place their junior year, this starts at the end of football season of their senior year. I've decided they need a lot more time than I was giving them previously. I've made a couple tweaks here and there but I've got enough to put up a few more chapters before I select the characters. This is a submission story and the form is at the end. Remember, this is a GLEE story first and foremost so those characters will be focused on but that doesn't mean that can't have some major competition. So please PM me your characters (reviews are accepted but not preferred…that doesn't mean your character is less likely to be picked, I just like having all the characters for me to know and you to meet). I have picked the musical but I'm still open to suggestions. It's a bit of a weird place to start but everything will be addressed…even things from the final. Anyway, I don't own Glee, I'm not making money, please don't sue. Now that all the business-y stuff is out of the way, let's get on with the story.**

**Prologue:**

Rachel Berry stormed down the hall. As much as she hated the drama department, she couldn't believe they had decided against doing a spring musical. Some crap about too much competition with the Glee club had been spreading around the school and she wanted some answers. She had marched herself straight to the drama teacher's room and demanded the truth.

Now she was furiously making her way to Glee club. She had a plan. Sure it wasn't going to go over well with the rest of the Glee club, but she would be damned if McKinley High didn't have a spring musical this year. She had thought it all through. The Glee club would put on this year's spring musical. They would have auditions to get the extra people they would need and would do dual practices: mornings would be for regionals and afternoons would be for whichever musical they picked. She had a very long list of musicals perfect for their little group, or at least would show off her vocal abilities. She wanted to shine. This was her year. She would show everyone. She is Rachel Freaking Berry and she is awesome.

But not everyone thinks so; she was reminded of this when she entered the room full of Glee members. They glanced up at her small frame full to the brim with determination and returned to their gossiping. They knew she wanted something and like everything she wanted to do in Glee, they would more than likely be doing it. It was nothing new. So of course they didn't need to ask what she wanted as she was about to jump up in front of the group and demand exactly what she wanted.

By the time Will Schuester entered the room, Rachel was rocking in her seat ready to burst. He barely had to look at her before she bounded to the front of the room. She took one glance at her fellow members before spewing what she had been holding in for what seemed like forever.

"It's spring musical season but the drama department has opted to do a non-musical instead because they are so intimidated by us. Which got me thinking. It would be dreadful to not have a musical this year. And I know were a little bit behind schedule but we could catch up easily and it would be perfect practice for regionals. Of course we would need to host auditions for enough members for a full show but with the proper students, we could pull it off and even win. And these students might even want to join Glee and they might be able to help us win regionals. After all, we could use some support from other groups instead of just ostracizing everyone. A school production could boost our standings at school and we could have people who want to be us instead of slushie us."

As Rachel rambled on about her perfect plan and multiple options for the musical, the other students rolled their eyes and glanced at each other. They never expected this to happen. They were perfectly fine the way they were. They never expected Mr. Schuester to say what he said next.

"So when were you thinking we would hold try-outs?"

**So the story is still open to suggestions and submissions. And help with characterizations would be useful. I thought I had Rachel down packed but trying to write her monologue really made me think. Anyway, here's the prologue, and the next chapter will be up relatively soon (by relatively I mean considering that this weekend is vacation time then…don't hold your breath). I really like submission stories because they give me more creative license than just the original characters would. If you haven't submitted a character yet (I think I still have all the ones from before around here somewhere but it wouldn't hurt to re-submit), or you want to submit another here's the form.**

Submission Form:

Name:  
>-Full:<br>-Nicknames:  
>Birthday:<br>Grade:  
>Appearance:<br>-Overall:  
>-Picture or Celebrity:<br>Personality:  
>-In General:<br>-Family Would Say:  
>-Friends Would Say:<br>-Classmates Would Say:  
>-Enemies Would Say:<br>Family:  
>-Father:<br>-Mother:  
>-Brother(s):<br>-Sister(s):  
>-Pet(s):<br>Friends:  
>-Canon Characters:<br>-Type of Friends:  
>Enemies:<br>-Canon Characters:  
>-Type of Enemies:<br>Romantic Relationships:  
>-Orientation: (gaystraight/bi/confused)  
>-Status: (single or in a relationship…if in a relationship it can't be a canon character…yet)<br>-Importance: (how important is being in a relationship to them?)  
>-Canon Characters Crushes:<br>-Type of Crushes:  
>School History:<br>-Classes: (advanced classes? Math support type classes? You understand what I'm asking for?)  
>-Grades: (average, know-it-all, failing, meh…)<br>-Teachers' Impressions: (do they ever shut up? Do they get along with other students?)  
>Background:<br>Hobbies:  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:  
>Fears:<br>Strengths:  
>Weaknesses:<br>Anything Special:  
>Other:<br>Preferred Musical:  
>-Preferred Part(s):<br>-Realistic Part:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Alright people. This is how the story is going to work. I'm going to introduce the characters I've selected as well as some of the contestants from The Glee Project in the next few chapters (mainly through auditions more than actual interaction). After that, it will be basically a walkthrough of the next season with the new members and the stress of the musical. It will not simply be a walkthrough though since I retain the right to go with it how I want and if the writers on Glee do something horid then I can skip that part. Anyway, here is another chapter. This basically is Rachel taking control and explaining how everything works. Tryouts and some drama will take place through the next few chapters and after the fifth-ish chapter I'll select the characters for each part.**

Rachel was giddy with excitement, there was no other way to explain the bounce she had in her step and the bright smile that stuck to her face despite the cruel taunts from her classmates. After losing again, the glee club had been shoved back down to the lowest point on the totem pole. This was her-their chance. She-they could be on top again.

She had already taken care of securing a few recruits for next year. Seeing as she-like most of the glee club-was a senior, she would be graduating and then who would be left to lead. That's why she had tracked down those lucky seven students in their first week as juniors at Lima. She knew that one of them had to be the perfect protégée or protégé. She hoped for the first one. She wanted a girl exactly like herself to take charge.

Alex was easiest enough to find. He was the perfect mix of Mercedes and Kurt-as in he had Mercedes vocal abilities with a fashion sense only Kurt could rival. This diva would fit in nicely in their future Broadway stars club. He had already made a name for himself-good or bad.

Cameron was unique. She had nothing wrong with it but he was very religious. Like the way Quinn used to act, except for real. He had written a few songs and performed them at a youth group meeting she had gone to with Finn. She immediately knew she had to have him around to write original songs for them. After all, they had become known for doing their own thing.

Damian had been talked about all summer. Brittany had somehow signed up to house a foreign exchange student and hadn't shut up about it. She had no idea where he was from because Brittany just kept talking about how he mumbled like he had peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth. But apparently he was cute enough to be Brittany's new play thing and had been brought to a glee club meeting (on a leash no less). That's where Rachel learned the foreign exchange student was actually a pretty decent singer.

Hannah…Hannah Hannah Hannah…where to begin with her. She was big-not that there was anything wrong with that-and loveable. She was funny and a pretty decent singer. She was bubbly so why not include her?

She had seen Marissa before. She had never thought much about the too pretty redhead until she heard the girl singing to herself as she applied her makeup in the girls' bathroom on the first day. She thought the girl might be a nice addition to the glee club; someone hopefully pretty enough and popular enough to draw the attention of the younger grade.

She hadn't expected to go looking for Samuel. Actually the only reason she was even looking for him was because when she had gotten to school early and heard someone playing guitar and singing to himself in a random classroom. No one else was at school (she was there early to make sure she would be able to greet any student who might consider being in the glee club). It was shocking to see the bad boy with dread locks singing to himself-but then again it was a shock when you looked at most members of the glee club individually.

Lindsey was the last one she sought out. She wanted the girl in the club but she was just the tiniest bit afraid of the competition. Then again she was a senior and Lindsey was a junior so…seniority rules? Although Rachel didn't have any real authority or power, she had one thing she knew Lindsey would want-head of glee.


End file.
